<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this innocent (after you’re gone) by theoreticlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343589">this innocent (after you’re gone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove'>theoreticlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>curufin reunites with his son</p>
<p>fëanorian week, day five: curufin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor | Telperinquar &amp; Curufin | Curufinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this innocent (after you’re gone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Curufin woke up, he was alone. He supposed this was to be expected- no one in their right minds, probably, would welcome home anyone who bore the name Curufinwë (unless, or course, their mother name was Tyelperinquar, but that was another matter). </p>
<p>It hurt nonetheless. He longed to see his family, near tears with the force of it. His wife, his mother, his brothers. His son, most of all. </p>
<p>His little Tyelpë. Though, he was hardly so little anymore. He hadn’t been little, certainly, when he had repudiated his father’s deeds.</p>
<p>Curufin blinked back tears and began to walk to Tirion. To his wife’s house- hopefully, she still lived in the same place.</p>
<p>He made it in about an hour, shielding himself as best he could in order to avoid stares, death threats, being spit at, the usual for sons of Fëanor, or so he had been told. </p>
<p>His wife’s house still stood, and gently, he knocked on the wooden door. The scent of roasting meat floated to him through the open window, and he realised suddenly just how hungry he was.</p>
<p>Before he could think of it long, the door swung open.</p>
<p>“Tyelpë,” Curufin said, smiling, however faintly, at the sight of his son standing in front of him. He had grown thinner, but he was still muscular. Handsome- his handsome boy, ever the charmer. Was he married yet? Curufin wondered.</p>
<p>“Father,” said Celebrimbor, seemingly more surprised than anything. </p>
<p>“Tyelpë, I... how are you?” </p>
<p>“I’m well, father. I see you’ve returned. I didn’t know- they usually send a letter.” </p>
<p>“They?”</p>
<p>“Mandos’ Maiar. We got one for everyone else, see.” </p>
<p>“Ah. I see. Well, ah...” Curufin rocked on his heels, completely unsure of what to say. Celebrimbor deflated.</p>
<p>“I take it you’ll be off to see Uncle Tyelko, then. It was nice to see you, father,” he said, and began to shut the door. Curufin’s eyes went wide, and instinctively he stuck his hand out to stop the door closing.</p>
<p>“Tyelpë, wait!”</p>
<p>Celebrimbor paused, opening the door back up. </p>
<p>“I... I’m sorry,” Curufin continued, awkwardly placing his hand on the back of his neck. “For everything. If you don’t want to see me I understand, but know that I really am sorry. And that I love you. More than anyone else in the world.” </p>
<p>Celebrimbor stilled, and before Curufin knew it, his son was in his arms. </p>
<p>“I missed you so much, atto.” </p>
<p>“I missed you too, my Tyelpë.” </p>
<p>Celebrimbor took a shaky breath, and stepped aside to request his father come in.</p>
<p>“Ammë’s not home yet, but I’m making stew. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind having you around. I mean, you are her husband.” </p>
<p>Curufin chuckled.</p>
<p>“That I am. Now, this food smells delicious. Have you been cooking often?” </p>
<p>“Yes, and I’ve been trying plenty of different...” Celebrimbor began, and slowly, they began to talk in a way they had not spoken since they had last been in Valinor, all those years ago. </p>
<p>And in the evening, eating dinner with his family, Curufin, perhaps, healed a little from his greatest hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>